The present invention relates to an electrical safety iron that increases safety while ironing clothes or other fabric. The iron prevents a fire that might be caused by the overheating of the object being ironed; such overheating could overheat an insulation means, such as a cushion, location underneath the fabric being ironed and eventually produce a major fire. The ability of an iron to overheat and cause a major fire is due in part by the lack of a safety device incorporated in an iron to prevent overheating, particularly when the iron is in its ironing position. The present invention incorporates an electric circuit which makes it possible to quickly cut off heat to the iron by terminating power to the iron after a predetermined time limit following suspension of an ironing operation.